


Fullmetal Sister || Choose Your Own Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, [Y/N] Elric and Trisha Elric were a happy family. With the three children learning how to practice alchemy, everything seemed to be going well - that is, until Trisha died. As the sister of Edward Elric, how will you change the world?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

Hello! This is a Choose Your Own Adventure game. When you select different answers, at the end, it will tell you which chapter to go to. You can have romantic relationships and platonic ones with multiple characters, which will be listed here. You will also be able to work in different parts of the military, or go off on your own. Basically, this is a guide to the game. (Also, please keep in mind, as of 9/7/20, I still haven't finished Brotherhood, so I'm sorry if anything is different from the actual ending. I'm almost to Part Five though.) 

Characters You Can Be Friends With:  
\- Any 

Characters You Can Have Relationships With:  
\- Roy Mustang  
\- Riza Hawkeye  
\- Winry Rockbell  
\- Envy  
\- Lust  
\- Jean Havoc  
\- Ling Yao  
\- Lan Fan  
\- Olivier  
\- GreedLing  
\- Scar  
(if you want me to add any more, feel free to leave a comment!) 

You Can Be A Part Of:  
\- The Central Military Forces  
\- The Briggs Military Forces  
\- Winry's Automail Workshop  
Or you can go on your own. 

Some disclaimers:  
Major character death is possible to happen, as you've been warned above. It just depends on the way you go, so if you'd like to avoid it, you can. However, it still may come up. Please keep this in mind. Obviously, the dialogue will not be exactly the same, but I hope it's at least close. It'd be humiliating to mess up like that. Please keep in mind that this will not be perfect, as my memory is not perfect. Thank you!

So, have fun, and good luck, young alchemist. A difficult quest lies ahead of you.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the game, and a brief backstory for all the characters.

Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and [Y/N] Elric. These siblings were close as could be. They lived in the small town of Resembool with their mother, Trisha Elric. They would often go outside to play with their close friend, Winry Rockbell. When these three siblings learned of alchemy, they began studying it every day. They would spend hours reading alchemy books, practicing it, and conversing on new alchemy techniques. Trisha was supportive, and all was peaceful, until that fateful day. 

[Y/N] bounded up the hill, alongside her two brothers, Alphonse and Edward. "Mom, mom, look what we made!" [Y/N] called out, racing ahead of her brothers. 

Trisha let out a soft smile. "What did you make?" 

And then something horrifying happened. 

She collapsed.

"Mom!" [Y/N] cried out.

Her two brothers raced up the hill, and after seeing the state of their loving mother, tears formed in their young eyes. "We have to bring her back!" Edward cried. 

And so, the siblings spent several years studying human transmutation, and how to bring their beloved mom back to life. On the day that they had honed enough skill to even attempt this taboo, they were ecstatic. The last words before the transmutation that Ed spoke to his sister were, "so, [Y/N], are you in?" 

a. "Yes! Let's do this!"   
[advance to Chapter One/2]. 

b. "I'm not sure... I'm sorry, but I can't."   
[advance to Chapter One/3].


	3. Chapter One/2

"Water, 35 liters." 

As Edward began stating the ingredients for a human body, [Y/N] and Alphonse began to sprinkle them inside the transmutation circle, until it was complete. Then, they all sat around it. They clapped their hands together, and placed them on the edges of the transmutation circle. Edward beamed, Alphonse let out a surprised gasp, and [Y/N] felt joy course through her as the circle began to glow blue. "I think we did it!" [Y/N] cried.

That was, until a terrifying eye opened up in the middle of the circle. [Y/N] stifled a scream, as she saw her brothers began to become deconstructed and consumed into the circle before her. "NO- WAIT-" she cried, until she, too, was sucked into the abyss. 

She found herself in a glowing, vast white space, with a giant wall behind her. An opaque, glowing white figure was standing before her. "Who are you?" [Y/N] immediately questioned it with hostility. 

She was afraid, but she couldn't let it show. She couldn't die here. "I am Truth, God, All, One - I am everything; you, Ed, Al, everything and yet nothing at once." 

[Y/N] blinked, and stumbled back, surprised. "Stop taunting me!" She cried, "who REALLY are you?" 

The strange being smirked. "I already told you, and I don't really like repeating myself, so I guess I'll just show you." 

[Y/N] screamed as she felt herself being sucked into the gate. Around her, as if it were a film, she was inconceivable amounts of information. Her whole past played out before her. She saw herself playing with Ed, Al, and Winry in the grass of Resembool as Trisha watched them fondly. She didn't get to see much, though, as she emerged on the other end of the Gate. She was horrified as she saw her lower arm leave her body, and she was forcefully sucked back into reality, with her brother standing over her. "WAKE UP, [Y/N]!" Edward cried desperately. 

[Y/N] felt an excruciating pain where her hand had been ripped off, but she realized Ed had it much worse. His entire arm had come off. "WHERE'S ALPHONSE?" [Y/N] screamed, noticing the absence of her beloved brother. 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ed cried. "I HAVE TO TRY AND GET HIM BACK!" 

[Y/N] watched helplessly as Ed drew a Blood Seal on his brother, and begged Truth, or whatever that thing was, for his brother back, and he did succeed. He clapped his hands together, creating a transmutation without a circle, or anything at all, which shocked [Y/N]. "Ed, what are you doing? You can't-" she had unknowingly protested at first. 

Until she was astounded. 

The suit of armor moved. 

That was now her brother. 

"ALPHONSE!" She cried out, relief making her voice crack. 

And that brings us to the present.

[Advance to Chapter Two].


	4. Chapter One/3

"You COWARD!" Edward cried out. "Don't you want your mother back?" 

"I-I-I..." [Y/N] stumbled back, stuttering. 

Much to her relief, Alphonse put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay, Edward. All her life, she's been told it's a taboo. She just wants to keep us safe." 

Edward shot a scowl at his sister. "Fine. We'll do this on our own. But once our mom is back, you can't say she should be grateful towards you." 

[Y/N] tried not to show it, but those words stung her heart. She decided not to tell Pinako Rockbell, Winry's grandmother, as she could at least do that for her brothers. She walked into her friend's house through the door, and Pinako turned to her. "Home early?" she asked.

[Y/N] put on her best beaming smile, so not to give her brothers away. "Yeah." 

Pinako rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I couldn't be surprised. Those two boys are always up to no-good shenanigans. Winry's in her room, why don't you go over there?" 

"Sure!" [Y/N] walked over to her friend's room as normal, but she couldn't shake the lingering feeling of dread. And, later, she learned that she should've stopped them, and the guilt had haunted her ever since. 

Oh, and that brings us to present day.

[Advance to Chapter Two].


	5. Chapter Two

Edward, Alphonse, and [Y/N] Elric sat on a rolling train. The wheels created clattering and clanking sounds as they rolled across the metal train tracks, and a bored [Y/N] reflected on the chaotic past year. 

[Y/N] stood over her brother, Edward, as he lay on the bed, moving around his automail. "So, how long will the rehabilitation process be?" Edward had asked Pinako, looking at the elderly woman. 

"About three years." 

A determined look crossed Ed's face. "Well, I bet it'll only take me one." 

Pinako had looked doubtful, but responded with, "Okay..." 

Then, Pinako turned to [Y/N] Elric. 

a. "Now, you, how is your automail feeling?"  
"It's doing alright."  
[Advance to Chapter Two/2].

b. "You're lucky that you didn't participate in this mischief. See what it's done to these boys? At least one Elric isn't that stupid."  
"Yeah..."  
[Advance to Chapter Two/3].


	6. Chapter Two/2

[Y/N] Elric moved around her arm, which was now automail. It was weird. Her nerves were attached to the metal, so she could move it, but it still felt strange, not quite like a real arm. It was also odd to have the clanking of metal each time she moved. Well, it was better than no arm, right? "So, Ed, how's yours?" [Y/N] inquired her brother.

"It feels strange, but otherwise, I'm good as new!" Edward smiled his signature proud beam.

[Y/N] smiled. "That's good to hear." 

Edward attempted to climb out of bed, but Pinako scolded, "No, Ed. Rest for at least a bit." 

"I want to play," the boy groaned, but upon a scorching look from the short woman, he lay back down on the bed. "Why does [Y/N] get to move around?" he inquired. 

"Because I've actually rested," his sister pointed out before Pinako could.

Ed rolled his eyes, but conformed to his adoptive grandmother's rules. "Now, [Y/N], why don't you go to the table? I'll have lunch ready in just a minute." 

"Right," [Y/N] responded, heading for the table.

[Y/N] was yanked out of her thoughts by the train's horn, which sounded as they arrived at their destination - Central City. "Well, here we are!" Ed beamed that prideful smile again. 

[Advance to Chapter Three.


	7. Chapter Two/3

[Y/N] Elric gazed down at her brother. She felt pity for him, as he would probably never be the same again. Edward attempted to climb out of bed, but Pinako scolded him. "No, Ed. Rest for at least a bit." 

The young boy groaned. "But I want to play."

However, upon a scorching look from the short woman, he lay back down on his bed. Despite her short stature and her old age, Pinako was intimidating when she was angry. Well, at least Ed had someone who he could say he was taller than, right? "How do you feel, brother? What is the automail like?" [Y/N] inquired her brother curiously. 

Ed flexed his arm a bit, and responded, "Well, it sucks that I don't get to play with you and brother for a bit, and it feels strange, but otherwise, I'm good as new!" 

[Y/N] smiled softly. "That's good to hear, but please don't endanger yourselves like that again." 

Pinako nodded in agreement. "I swear, if you do it again, I'll have to kill you myself!" 

Edward smiled. "I can't make any promises." 

The three laughed, and then Pinako turned to [Y/N]. "Now, [Y/N], why don't you go to the table? I'll have lunch ready in just a minute." 

"Right," [Y/N] responded, heading for the table.

[Y/N] was yanked out of her thoughts by the train's horn that sounded as they finally arrived at their destination - Central City. "Well, here we are!" Ed beamed his signature prideful smile, and the train came to a slow and steady halt.


	8. Chapter Three

As the Elrics got off in Central City, [Y/N] was immediately overwhelmed by the bustling city vibes. Crowds walked by, and mothers held hands with their children. 

STOP!  
This is where you choose your occupation.   
Would you like to be: 

Part of the military? Advance to Chapter Three/2.  
An automail mechanic with Winry? Advance to Chapter Three/3.


	9. Chapter Three/2

"Today's the day!" Ed declared to his siblings.

"Today we will become state alchemists!" 

[Y/N] Elric was ecstatic. She had waited for this day ever since they were little children. Roy Mustang had seen the young children's talents, and offered to let them take a test while they were still young. [Y/N] was proud to have even gotten here. "Nooowwww, we have one slight problem - where is Central Command?" 

"I'll grab a map, they're probably here at the train station," offered Alphonse Elric. 

"Thanks, brother," [Y/N] and Ed said in unison.

The 15-year-old boy walked off into the crowd of the train station, getting stares and odd glances, but he didn't care. Ed glanced at [Y/N]. "So, are you ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be," responded his sister.

The two children gazed off into the crowd, waiting for their brother to return with a map. Soon enough, he emerged from the building, carrying something in his hands. "I got one." 

"Good." 

Ed took the paper out of his hands, and [Y/N] leaned over his shoulder to gaze at the illustrations. Her brother traced his finger across the map, pinpointed the location of Central Command, and pressed his finger down on the map. "There, let's go." 

Without hesitation, the three ran in the direction of Central Command, running towards their future as alchemists. 

.:*TIMESKIP, YEARS IN THE FUTURE*:. 

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and [Y/N] Elric the [A/N] Alchemist, stood before their foe - Issac McDougal, The Freezing Alchemist. Their brother, Alphonse, stood at their side as well. Ed clapped his hands together, and blue alchemic sparks shot out of them, aimed towards the Freezing Alchemist. However, whatever they did, he dodged their attacks. Ed glanced at his siblings. "All of us, together," he whispered.

[Y/N] nodded, and as they counted up to three, at the clap of their hands, they all sent out alchemy. "YES!" They all proclaimed as they landed a hit on their adversary. 

He was later defeated and handcuffed. 

"We did it!" [Y/N] exclaimed, high-fiving her siblings. 

[If you have automail] the clanking sound Ed, [Y/N], and Al made when they high-fived was funny, all the metal clanking together. Surprisingly enough, nothing broke.

[If you don't have automail] [Y/N]'s hand hurt from the high-fives, but it was worth it. She just made sure her siblings didn't hit her too hard. 

[Advance to Chapter Three].


	10. Chapter Three/3

"Today's the day!" Ed declared to his siblings. 

"Today I will become a state alchemist!" 

Although this wasn't [Y/N] Elric's goal, she was happy for her brother, and proud of him. "Congratulations!" she smiled.

She had decided to accompany them, as this was an important day for her, too, and Winry had assured her that she could handle the automail for a few days while they were gone. "Nooooowwww, we have one slight problem - where is Central Command?" Ed inquired. 

"I'll grab a map, they're probably at the station," offered Alphonse Elric.

"Thanks, brother," [Y/N] and Ed said in unison.

The 15-year-old boy walked off into the crowd of the train station, getting stares and odd glances, but he didn't care. Ed glanced at [Y/N]. "You're missing out," he chuckled, "that you decided to become an automail mechanic instead of a state alchemist." 

[Y/N] pulled out her wrench, and threw it at her brother's head. "Watch what you say, MILITARY'S LAPDOG," she retorted. 

Edward rubbed his head. "Hey, hey, what was that for?" 

[Y/N] huffed. "For not respecting my job. It's very important for alchemists like you, y'know." 

Ed rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." 

The two children gazed off into the crowd, waiting for their brother to return with a map. Soon enough, he emerged from the building, carrying something in his hands. "I got one."

"Good."

Ed took the paper out of his hands, and [Y/N] leaned over his shoulder to gaze at the illustrations. Her brother traced his finger across the map, pinpointed the location of Central Command, and pressed his finger down on the map. "There, let's go."

Ed and Al began running in the direction, and [Y/N] reached out. "Hey, hey, wait up!" 

"Come on, automail mechanic," Ed teased his sister, "we don't want to be late." 

.:*TIMESKIP, YEARS IN THE FUTURE*:. 

Ed and Al were back in Central, and [Y/N] Elric sat in Winry's room, helping her with creating automail. "So, what do you think brothers are up to?" [Y/N] inquired. 

Winry rolled her eyes. "Probably being stupid, as usual." 

[Y/N] chuckled. That was when Pinako peeked her head into the girl's room. "Hey, girls? You might want to come listen to the radio." 

"Sure," they both responded in unison. 

The girls scrambled into the living room, and sat in front of the radio. A male's voice came over the radio. "It has been reported that there is a battle going on in Central. Issac McDougal, more formally known as the Freezing Alchemist, a former member of the military, is attacking and attempting to destroy Central City." 

[Y/N] gasped. "That's where brothers are!" 

Even Winry looked a bit worried, but she tried to reassure [Y/N], "Don't worry, they'll be alright. They may be stupid, but they're strong. They can do it." 

The reporter continued, "there have been reports of a fight going on the back alleyways. Many suspect that it may be the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, Alphonse Elric. No one knows the reports on the fight yet, but we hope they are winning so Central can stay peaceful." 

[Y/N] squirmed, worry flowing through her. "I know they're state alchemists, but I'm still worried about them," she confessed. 

"T-they'll be fine," Winry stuttered, attempting to reassure her. 

Pinako tried to lighten up the mood. "Hey girls? Dinner's almost ready. Go to the table." 

"Right." 

[Advance to Chapter Three].


End file.
